Confessing To Your Partner
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: While sitting at her desk doing paperwork, Ziva starts to daydream about telling Tony that's he loves him. Soon later she is woken up from her state by tony hitting her in the head with paper balls. Will she kiss tony? will the daydream become a reality?


**AUTHORS NOTE: **HI there Fanfiction world and readers. This is my New** NCIS **story called " Confessiong to your partner". The idea for this story came from my wonderful Mum while we were reading about the season 9 new episode called** ' A Desperate Man ' .**This is A** TIVA **story as i am a fan of **TIVA. **Thank you to mywonderful best friend and beta** " iluvjasperhale" **for reading this story and liking it, and thank you to my wonderful and amazing mummy for this wonderful idea.

please** READ **and** REVIEW **this story and tell me what you think.

Now Time for some** TIVA TIVA GOODNESS ;)**

love

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**xoxoxoxxo**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day down in Washington DC, the sun was shining bright and it was windy outside. Around the Naval base at NCIS Head Quarters it was busy with agents rushing around.<p>

Special Agent Ziva David sat at her desk, a mountain of paperwork was sitting in front of her and a case file was open on her desk. She had been sitting there for the past 5hours straight, the mountain of cases that were upon her desk looked like that they weren't getting anywhere and there reason for that...was that Ziva's mind was somewhere else.

"I have to tell him" " tell him the truth" she told herself.

She looked up to see that her partner Special Agent Anthony "Tony " DiNnOzZo was sitting opposite her at his desk, he was also doing paperwork. There was no one else in the bull pen, Gibbs was with Ducky and McGee was with Abby so it was just the two of them.

" What are you waiting for, You have to come clean and confess, he is just your partner but to you he is so much more and he needs to know " Ziva said to herself.

She saw that out the corner of her eye tony stood up to file yet another case. This was her time, it was now or never. So with that said Ziva stood up and walked around from her desk.

"Tony" She said walking towards him between their two desks.

Tony turned around and saw Ziva standing in the middle between their two desks. He walked slowly towards her to join her in the middle.

"Yes Ziva" Tony said finally reaching her.

They now stood face to face, less than a meter between the two of them. She took a deep breath in, trying to settle her nerves. Her heart was racing with adrenalin and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Now or never" she repeated to herself in her head.

"What's going on Ziva?" Tony asked his partner, he was starting to get worried.

Ziva looked at Tony and with that she finally confessed her feelings to her partner.

"I Love you tony. I am in love with you" She told him and with that the two of them leaned in to each other and shared a wonderful kiss full off passion and unattained sexual tension towards each other.

Tony's hand went to Ziva's Back and rested on her hips as Ziva hands went to rest on Tony's neck.

This kiss meant a lot to the both of them. it meant that their sexual tension toward each other would finally be resolved after many years but it also meant that they would not only just be partners anymore but they would also be lovers and they have also broken one of Gibbs's Rules " NEVER DATE A CO WORKER "but they didn't care, they loved each other and that's all that really mattered.

Them standing in the middle of the bull pen was where they first meet, where they first laid eyes on each other, their first case as partners, their first memories together and now this memory would be made here along with many more to come.

Just then Ziva felt something hitting her in the head. It wasn't hard, it was papery and it wasn't just one, it was one after the other. They were paper balls and they were coming from across the room.

"Ziva" Tony said calling his partners name from sitting across at his desk.

"Hey! ZIVA" Tony called out throwing yet another paper ball across the room at her.

Just then Ziva jumped out of her day dream state. She shook her head with a startle and looked across the room at her partner.

"What Tony, did you say something?" she asked him, rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up more.

"I asked you if I could borrow a pen, I asked you like seven times but you didn't answer, At All" Tony told her.

" oh sure you can tony" she replied to him as she grabbed a pen from out of her pen jar that was sitting on her desk and threw it to him across the room.

Tony caught the pen in his hands.

"Thanks Ziva" he replied back to her with a worried look.

"Hey are you alright Ziva?" he asked her as he finished signing yet another case file and then closed it, looking back up at his partner.

Ziva looked at her partner.

"Yeah tony, why do you ask?" she asked and told him.

Tony looked back at her.

"it's just that you seemed really zoned out like really zoned out" he told her.

" yeah tony, I think I just need a break from all this paper work that's all" she replied to him as with that she grabbed her keys and her coat, stood up from her desk and with that left the bull pen and headed to the elevator.

Tony watched her as she left, watching as she walked towards the elevator and watched as she walked into the elevator and as the doors closed behind her.

Ziva pushed the ground floor bottom upon entering the elevator and as the doors closed behind her she stood at the back and breathed a sigh of relief. It was all just a dream, a dream that felt like that it could become a reality, but what happened if it wasn't a dream? Could that really happen? Would they want it to happen?

Ziva shock her head from side to side. No it was just a dream, and nothing more she thought.

But could that actually happen?

" I really do need a break from paper work and a coffee" Ziva said with a smile.

FINISH

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all Love this story.<strong>

**hope to read your amazing reviews :) would be great.**

**Love**

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**xoxoxoxoxxo**


End file.
